


Teasing the Principal

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Steve, you can’t keep coming to the principal’s office when you don’t have a reason, it is extremely unprofessional.”Or Steve is a guidance counselor, Sam's the principal, they're married, and Steve likes to visit a whole lot more than he should.





	Teasing the Principal

Steve enters the office as soon as Sam says, “Come in” and laughs at his husband’s sigh. 

“Steve, you can’t keep coming to the principal’s office when you don’t have a reason, it is  _ extremely  _ unprofessional.” Sam says, peering at him from over his glasses. 

A shiver runs down Steve’s spine at the sight, but he ignores it and sits down in front of Sam’s desk. He slides the class drop letter onto the desk in front of him and smiles. 

“Actually, I  _ did  _ have a reason this time, thank you very much.” Steve answers, and Sam laughs. 

“And you’ve completed that reason, so are you going to leave now and let me work?” Sam asks, smirking at him because they both know the answer. 

“No, now onto more important things — your suit looks  _ impeccable _ today.” Steve says, reaching out to wrap Sam’s tie around his hand. 

Sam rolls his eyes, “Steve, you picked it out.” 

“And you wear it so well.” He returns, leaning over the desk between them until their noses brush together. 

Sam smiles slowly and teases, “I should fire you for neglecting your duties as a guidance counselor.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” He whispers, and pushes his lips to his husband’s for a sweet kiss. 

Steve pulls back with a grin and bites his lip, “You sure are a sexy principal, Mr. Wilson.” 

“And you’re one cute guidance counselor who should be getting back to work.” Sam replies, only half kidding. 

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving, I promise. Just do one thing for me.” 

“What?”

“Push up your glasses?” Steve asks. 

Sam sighs, but does as he asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. Steve sucks in a breath, “God, that’s hot.” 

“Okay, get your glasses fetish having ass out of my office.” Sam laughs, leaning back in his chair with a smile. 

Steve gasps as he walks to the door, teasing, “That’s no language for a high school principal.” 

“It is for your husband, now get out.” 

Steve giggles as he finally closes the office door behind him, and walks back to his own office with a skip in his step. 


End file.
